book one: a different-tale(edited)
by underworld soul
Summary: (this is an edited version of my story) what if the monsters weren't alone when the war between monsters and humans, what if other humans joined the war fightig along side there friends. join frisk as she falls into the underground and into a world of monsters and creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the fall

Someone was falling glass glittered around her like rain, a dagger was falling near.

This is me, falling down to my doom looking at my friends that I had made a few days ago. A look of terror was on my face as I fell, some say that your life flashs before your eyes when your close to death.

Mine didn't last long since am only sixteen years old, and yet here I was. Well I better start from the beginning.

I grew up in the place called the slums, a dirty and awful place far from the city. But most who live here call it home it wasn't really a bad place to live, sure there are the bad apples but that's only a small problem.

My name is frisk, that's it no middle no last name and it was fine for me, now I was just your average teen, I went to school, well more like home schooled but I still loved it none the less, I like to read and I know a little bit about self defense.

Life was fun with my mom and dad, they loved me and each other, nothing could ever dampen our spirts, until my eight birthday.

It was around 10 am , the sun was hidden behind the clouds and the wind kissed my cheeks, it was a perfect day we were walking towards the pound a little far the slums but worth it, were we could swim in the water and just have fun.

Than a figure dressed in black had called for my father, he had grew tensed when his name was called, a mixture of terror and disgust showed on his face. He kissed my forehead and then my mom before heading towards the man.

They were talking in hushed whispers and I couldn't make out what they were saying, than my father cried out in pain and fell backward his hand clutching his stomach, my mother ran to my father trying to help, but before she could do anything the man yanked my mothers head back and slit her throat and fell over my father dead.

The man turned towards me and walked, I was frozen with fear as he got closer and closer the dagger still had blood on it, he stopped right in front of me.

" lets this be a lesson to you kid," he said kneeling down to my level his face was covered by a black mask, " don't be making deals that you can't pay."

I said nothing as he ruffled my hair, he walked away disappearing around the corner. I had ran to my parents my knees grew weak with each step until I had collapsed, crying over my dead parents.

A year after their deaths I had to steal so I could survive, luckily a woman by the name of Claire redrose had taken me under her wing after I was caught stealing from her store.

Since than I worked for Ms. Redrose for the next seven years I had cleaned, made sure everything was in its place and I was happy for the first time in years.

Until I turned fifteen, someone had left a small rectangular wooden box at the counter ant it was addressed to me, I opened it and at first I was confused than it hit me.

This was the dagger that that killed my parents, the weapon was simple in design with a nine inch blade with a small red gem at the pummel, there was also a note.

" a reminder for those who couldn't pay the devil," it read.

I wanted to toss the dagger into the pound and never see it again, then I had this feeling like I should keep it and find the one who did this and kill them.

The feeling had left quickly as it came, I put the dagger back in the box and continued on with my duties, later that night I had made a belt to hold the dagger around my waist, for self-defense reasons of course.

A year later that is the day my adventure begins, we were low on fresh water for the plants and I had to go and get some.

On the way back from colleting the water in a bucket, a storm had hit, causing me to drop the bucket full of water and find some shelter.

It wasn't easy as the rain came down in icy sheets, whipping against my body. Hours seemed to pass as I searched for cover to my luck I had spotted a small cave, going In I had tripped on something and fell into a hole in the ground.

[ underground ]

" ah, my head, " frisk said as she slowly stood up and looked around, "where am I?"

"why your in the underground," something said behind.

Frisk turned around and saw not that far from her was a golden flower, a golden flower with a face, it gave her the creeps.

"t-the underground?"

The flower nodded, "yes the underground is a place full of monsters that would kill you and still your soul."

She felt her heart dropped to her stomach, monsters real life monsters, but how? They only existed in myths and legends. The flower must have sensed something because he said.

"but luckily your friend flowey will help." He flower named flowey said.

" you will?" she said not fully believing him.

Flowey smiled at her, " why yes I will help you, buy taking your soul." The flower laughed wickedly as two undead warriors appeared right beside the flower, rusted swords drawn.

Frisk reached for her dagger ready to defend herself, but before they could make a move some was coming, by the source of the light that was growing brighter and brighter.

The flower cursed.

"she's coming, leave minions," he said, as the undead warriors vanished in a puff of black smoke, " your in luck human, but I'll ne watching you." With that he sunk back into the ground leaving her and what ever was coming towards her.

Soon a figure appeared, it looked like a goat with a purple and white robes with a strange symbol on the front, she also held a golden scepter on top which burns like a torch, And she looked right at frisk.

" oh a human, are you hurt?" the lady goat asked, walking towards frisk.

The human didn't know what to do, she couldn't move or talk, as the monster goat got closer frisk noticed a sliver tiara with a purple gem in the center. She would have said something nice if she wasn't scared.

" oh my, your shaking like a leaf here let me help," she waved the scepter slowly in front of frisk.

Frisk felt warm and not scared anymore, she felt her shirt and pants and they were both warm and dry like they just came off the clothes line.

"t-thank you," frisked had managed to say.

The lady goat smiled and it made frisk smile as well, are monsters truly evil? Or all the myths are just that? But as she stood here frisk would never think this monster could hurt her.

" your welcome, child what is your name?" she asked.

"frisk," she answered, seeing no harm in telling her.

"frisk that's a nice name, my names toriel am the care taker of the ruins," toriel said.

End chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: toriel

[ voice ]

Toriel was one of those motherly types, the ones that love children hers or not. For me it was kinda hard to believe that a monster could be like that, but than again I had thought monsters didn't exist so what do I know.

After we had greeted and our names had been exchange, we left the the room where the evil flower was and headed out. We walked for a little bit toriel leading the with her what she called a fire scepter and deeper we went into the mountain.

Than I saw it a whole city made from stone, there shops after shops, houses after house all built from the stone and I when I looked up I saw another layer of buildings that looked like castles with tall towers, I was beyond amazed even more so when toriel said that I could look around.

[Old city]

"Remember frisk don't stray too far, okay?" she said.

Frisk nodded in agreement, " but toriel, its too dark and I can barely see ten feet in front of me." The said to the goat monster.

" don't worry dear frisk, here have my fire scepter it will help light the way," she said giving the human the scepter.

Taking the fire scepter frisk looked at toriel, "what about you? If I leave it will get dark for you to see."

" don't worry about that my child," toriel said before four glowing balls of light appeared around her, " I'll be fine, go look around and if your down just come back to me and I will take you back to my home." She said taking a seat on a stone bench near by.

" oh and one last thing before you go exploring," toriel continued, " don't go into any shops with a red x on the door, that's off limits," she finished.

"okay I will," she side before leaving.

Frisk looked around the old city, though she wasn't allowed to go in any of the shops that had a red x on the door there were still plenty of buildings that she could go in. one of them looked like an old clothes store, she walked right in.

The shop was nearly empty the only things she could see were a few cloaks, most of them were a in old faded colors but there was one in the back. Hidden in a beneath a large fur jacket was a medium sized black cloak, frisk pulled it out snd tried it on for size, it fit perfectly.

Leaving the store with a new cloak she went on to the next store, it happened to have a red x in front of it. She looked up at the sign and all she say was a anvil, guess that this must have been a shop for metal. She walked a few feet away before curiosity got to her.

She went back, pressing her face against the window to see what was inside, mostly noting but as she scanned the room she saw a small backpack laying on the floor covered in dust and in perfect condition, going to the door and grabbed the knob. She stopped.

What about what toriel said? About not going into the shops with the red x's frisk thought, nut she was far away she wouldn't know if she went into the store. Event if she did all she had to do was lie and said she found it in another store. Filled with that idea frisk walked into the store with the red x, going for the back pack o the ground.

As she scooped the pack up she heard a heavy thud, looking down she saw what looked like a coin. Picking it up she immediately gasp as it was a golden coin, with the strange symbol printed on the front and a crown on back, looking thought the pack she saw another gold coin, a few square sliver's and five small round copper coins.

She could hardly contain her excitement, slowly calming down she put the gold coin back in the bag and left the store and going back to toriel.

Heading back to where frisk had left her, she found her still seating down reading book when she arrived. She hid the backpack underneath her new black cloak. Toriel looked up from her book and noticed that frisk had found a few items.

" looks like you found something," she said standing up, " ready to go?"

"yeah am ready to go," frisk said.

Frisk handed back the scepter and the balls of light disappeared.

"okay frisk, let me show you my home," she said leading once again, heading towards her home.

[end chapter ]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: a short stay

After we left the old city and entered toriel's home, she had made cooked for me and showed me my room for the night, the house was warm and cozy with its wooded floor, the smells of pie and the how it seemed to brighten everything. I could stay here forever.

But deep down I knew that I can not stay here, no matter how nice it would be. I had to leave, not because of the killer flower that said he will be watching me or the fact that we are going to be the only ones here, no I was like something was calling for me, something that I couldn't put my finger on.

So after I eat and went to the bedroom, I had to figure out how to leave, there was a set of stairs that I saw early, maybe the backdoor? i didn't know but I had to try.

[ toriel's home ]

Frisk had everything packed and ready to go, now all she needed was for toriel to go to bed so she could sneak out, she waited by her bedroom door, looking thought the key hole watching, waiting.

The human didn't have to wait long as she heard light footsteps heading her way, frisk quickly jumped into the bed pulling the covers over her and closed her eyes.

The door had opened and light spilled in as toriel walked in and up to the fake sleeping frisk, she felt her hair being brushed aside and warm lips pressed against her forehead.

Toriel kissed the human forehead, " goodnight, my child."

Frisk heard the door close and darkness filled the room, except from under the door. the human laid ,motionless waiting for a few more minutes hopeing the light will turn off.

In what felt like hours the light had finally turned off, putting the room in total blackness, that's when frisk made her move. She quietly got out of bed and went for her cloak and making sure her dagger was around her waist, feeling the metal handle of the blade and placed her hand on the door knob.

Opening the door ever so gently and peering out into the blackness, she waited for her eyes to adjust before leaving the room, frisk kept one hand on the wall feeling around for the stair case and hoping not to bear her neck if she did find it.

The she felt the railing and slowly walked down the steps, one foot in front of the other, carefully going down and once she felt the stairs and ceased to be she walked normally, her hand still on the wall.

She felt the surface of a stone wall as she went, it felt like she was walking in the abyss, and she felt her hair stand on end for it was getting colder as she went down the hallway.

Going around the corner she could see a distance light on down, frisk speed up her movement as she walked toward the glowing light, but as she reached around the corner she could a see someone standing there back was turned towards her, but there was no mistaken the shape if the figure.

It was toriel.

Without turning around she spoke, " frisk don't come any closer, please," she said.

Frisk didn't say anything as she walked towards toriel, then she spotted a stone door.

"why? because that's the way out," frisk said.

"yes, and it is also towards your death," toriel responded.

That made frisk stop, to her death? What did she mean by that, then the thought of the flower came back to her.

"what do you mean to my death?" frisk asked anyway.

Toriel didn't say anything for a moment, " beyond this door you'll be hunted down and killed," she said still not turning around, " they will not show you any mercy when doing so."

Frisk didn't say anything.

" even if you managed to sneak by the guards and spellcasters, he will slay you…like he did to the others." She continued.

That caught her attention.

" there's been other deaths?" she asked.

Toriel nodded, " yes, six others had fallen down and six others had met there doom, so I will destroy the door so you and many other want share the same fate."

" no you can't!" frisk shouted.

Toriel stopped, "no? frisk, my child did I not state clearly what would happen if left."

The human took a step closer, "yes, and I can handle myself."

"ha, with that dagger? Against heavily armed and armored monsters, don't be foolish." She laughed.

"how did you know about my dagger?" she asked her.

" I have lived for a long time, don't think you can hide any weapon from my eyes, now go back up stairs and I'll-"

Frisk had interrupted her, " no, toriel am sorry I can't let you do this, no matter how bad it is."

" fine you naïve human, than prove herself that you can defend yourself," toriel said, ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: heartache

As toriel stood not far from me, her face rid of any emotion and ready to fight, I had stood motionless, waiting for her to act first. Sure I was decent in a fight, but against another human not a goat monster and one that is older than I am.

I prayed that this fight would end soon, and that's when she surprised me.

[ frisk vs. toriel ]

Frisk spirited at toriel, hoping to close the destines and bring this fight to an end. That's when she noticed a fireball shooting right at her, barely missing her.

She had slammed into the wall, her body was pressed up against the cool stone, frisk looked back at toriel, who had her hand out stretched and surrounded in bright flames, when another ball of fire shot at her.

Pushing off the wall frisk had dodged out of the way, just in time as the ball of fire exploded leaving a scorch mark on the wall.

Leaving frisk little time to think, she thought this would be easy fight against a old goat lady hand to hand, not hand to magic. How in the world she going to fight her if she is using magic.

" toriel what are you doing," frisk yelled, dodging another fire ball.

" am teaching you what to expect," toriel said, " they won't come at you with just sword and spear but also magic, something that you must endure if you wish to leave."

More fireballs rained down at frisk, with dodge after dodge she felt her stamina failing. How many more can she dodge? It won't be long before she got tired, with that and the thought of getting hit was the only thing that was keeping her going. One thing for certain she had to get away.

Quickly running back glancing over her shoulder, she heard toriel shout something, but didn't dare turn back. A wall of flames burst forth a few feet from frisk, she had cover her eyes by the sudden light.

" don't even think about running away, turn around and fight me!" toriel shouted.

Turning back to face toriel was little harder than she thought, why won't toriel just let her go? Frisk knows she doesn't want to fight, by why continue throwing fire at her and not just giving up. Once she turned around she saw toriel pointing the fire scepter right at her. But she wasn't doing anything, her mouth formed silent words, this was her chance to close the gap and end this fight.

Running towards toriel as fast as she could, with each step she grew more confident that this will be all over. All she had to do was pull out her dagger and bring it across toriel's stomach.

Frisk skedded to a stop after thinking that thought.

What was she thinking? Why would she kill toriel? Who just wanted to protect her ( though she has a funny way of showing it ), forgetting the dagger frisk continued running thinking of a new plan as she went. Only took a few steps before another volley of fireballs shot at her.

She dodged, duck, dive, dip and dodge all that came at her with new found vigor, frisk jerked back as a fireball flew too close to her face missing it by inch's and causing her to stop.

"your really trying to kill me?" she asked as she felt her face for any burnt flesh.

" no not kill, but if I must inflict pain so that you can learn than so be it," she said as she again pointed the scepter at her.

Frisk was ready to avoid the fireballs again, ready to end this fight. And that's when a great ball of fire erupted from the scepter and right at frisk, she ha dlittle time to think. Dropping to the ground pulling her hood from her cloak over her head as the large ball of flame passed her bring heat onto her back. Once it passed she got up, her hood still on.

The human was getting tired, she dodged many of the fireballs and nearly got hit by some of them too, running out of time and possibly her life frisk had to finish this fight now or never, with the last of energy that she can muster the human ran towards toriel.

" this again? Very well, " toriel said before another great ball of flame shot out from the scepter, this time closer to the floor.

But frisk was ready, running fast towards the ball of flame and at the last moment the human teen ran as far as she can on the wall and jumping over the ball. She was surprised that it worked and so was toriel who was at a lost for words.

Long enough for frisk to close the gap.

Nearly tackling toriel, frisk wrapped her arm's around her waist and squeezed as best she could with little strength. She was hugging her.

"Toriel no matter what you do, I won't hurt you!" frisk cried.

The lady goat monster didn't say anything as her knees grew weak and brought down to a kneeling position, the fire scepter fell out of her grasp and landed on the stone floor hitting the ground hard. She returned the hug and nothing to let go.

" am s-sorry frisk, I didn't know what came over me, I shouldn't have forced you to fight and I know your mad at this old goat but I didn't want another innocent death on my hands," she said on the verge to tears.

" hey, don't worry toriel, I know you just wanted to protect me but am sixteen years old and I think I can handle myself, don't you think." She said calmly.

But on the inside she was not clam, in fact her heart was pounding away at the fact she survived and that the hug worked. The need to faint was ever great as toriel stood up and walked towards the doors and stopped.

"are you sure you want to leave?" she asked, "I mean, you could live a comfortable life here."

"thanks, but I cannot," frisk answered.

Frisk walked to the stone door and placed her hand ready to leave, she glanced back at toriel who had a sad smile across her face. She paused open the door and into darkness.

[ end chapter ]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: leaving

After the battle with toriel, and was prepared to leave she gave me a few tips.

Monsters with swords are quick, don't try to dodge try to block or parry or take them out from afar.

Monsters with axes are slow but don't get too close, be quick and nimble when facing them.

Monsters with polearms, get in close their main goal is to kill you before you get past their attack.

The ones who can cast spells, dodge them as you have dodged my fire.

Then there was a slight pause before she started again.

There are others out their hopefully they won't be much trouble towards you, but if they are use what I have told you or better yet find allies.

That was all she said before leaving me alone, now I had a slight edge in taking out the monsters if they tried to kill me, and what did she mean by others? Were there another type of monsters down here, by the way she spoke about it sounds like she favors them instead of here own kind.

With that little notion in my head, I continued on and soon reaching a pair of stone doors with a gold plaque hanging to the side, it read.

" those who go to the future, can not go to the past."

Whatever that had meant, I pushed open the door and felt the air grew cold and the sight of snow before me raised an eyebrow, but than again I took combat advice from a goat.

I stepped though and as soon as I was though I felt a pair of eyes watching me.

[ end chapter ]

 **Hello my dear readers, I had remade this story that I had made and now I was wondering which you do you like?**

 **if you like this one, put it in the review, if you like the other one put a review saying the other one. If no one reviewed than am deleting the other story and keeping this one, may the underworld guide you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: dreams, flowers and new people

After I had left the ruins and a battle with toriel I had felt pretty good, until I felt the coldness of the snowy forest. Let me tell you, I did not have any warm clothes on, I wore shorts and a short sleeved shirt. And before you go on about 'oh you should have brought a jacket' or ' why don't you use the cloak.'

Frist off how in the hell was I supposed to know it snowed underground and secondly the stupid cloak was thin and couldn't warm a bug. Anyway back to the story.

[ line break ]

Frisk was feeling awful, she was cold, alone and not to mention lost. How in the world was she supposed to leave the underground if she can't find the exit. Continuing on because standing there was a bad idea and cold. Frisk slowly navigated though the forest, before she saw something that she wished was far away.

Flowey the flower smiled as he saw frisk walk a little closer to him, "oh its nice to meet you again frisk," he said as she stopped in front of him.

"want do you want evil flower," she said to him.

Flowey pretended to be hurt," ah, why say such a rude thing to someone who is going to help you," he said before leaning closer to frisk, "tell you what, I'll let you have a little more time before I hunt you down and rip the soul right out of your body."

The human didn't say a word, as the flower laughed and disappeared back into the ground and continued on. She walked a few more feet until she realized that the pair of eyes she felt earlier were still on her, the flower was gone, so who could it be.

She walked a little faster hoping to lose it but it just fallowed her, as she ran she felt her legs go numb and than her face and arms. She couldn't feel nothing and now she wanted to rest somewhere, but where? All there is are snow covered trees and bush's.

Frisk found a spot near a large tree and sat up against it, now not care if the figure was watching or not, all she cared right now was sleep before she could close her eyes she saw a pair of purple eyes.

[ dream ]

Hunter was walking the long dirt road back to his small village, the type of village where everyone knew everyone. He smiled as he thought of home and his loving wife, but his smiled faded as he thought of the news he would have to bring, not just to his wife but to the other villagers.

He continue on the sun high and bright, on midday was when he saw his village in the distance. He heard the young children laugh and play and saw some of the adults working in the field close by, once he was close enough the kids saw him and ran over.

All were excited on how the trip was and if he saw anything interesting, he had to answer there never ending questions or he may never get home, but luckily a old lizard monster had came to the rescue.

"scram little devils before I bring the cane," she fussed, as the last of the children left she turned to him, " what did he have to say?"

Hunter looked at her before he said, " I'll tell you once I got a belly full of meat and wine, okay Lara," he said before walking off.

Finally he had made it home, he opened the old wooden door and immediately he smelt the meat on the stove and a large monster in front. His wife Nala was a dragon monster with cooper scales and ember eyes. She turned around smiled as he walked in.

"there you are, I had thought you be here by now once you smelt my cooking," she playfully said. Than a worried look spread across her face, " are you alright?"

Hunter looked at her with a sad smile, " no am not alright, I talked with the baron about what happened yesterday and well…" he didn't finish.

Nala walked towards her husband, " and what?"

He sighed, " he wants all monsters and monster lovers to leave his land or be brought to the sword, " he said.

Nala's mouth hanged open, " but he, he can't do that!" she yelled.

"Nala clam down" hunter tried to say but it didn't seemed to work.

" we had lived in peace for years and now he wants to kick us out!" she continued, " well I like to see that bastard try, I'll will fight him and his army If need be-."

He stood up and hugged his wife as she had started to cry, he rubbed her back on a certain part that she clamed down. She looked at him with sad eyes.

" what are we going to do, we can not just attack the baron, he would turn us to dust before we get anywhere close to him," she said.

" than we fight," he said getting a confused look from his wife, " yes fight, but not in the forms of sword and spear, but by arrow and night, we attack only from afar and only by the cover of night shall we teach that bastard not to mess with us," he explained to her.

But before he can explain any further everything went white.

[ end dream ]

Frisk woke up and as soon as she did she felt out of place, she wasn't in the forest anymore but what appears to be a small cabin. With a stack of books in one corner and a fire place in the middle she felt oddly at home and not at all scared.

"ah, your awake," someone said.

Now she was scared again, a man wearing purple and black robes walked inside the cabin, his face was covered and only two bright purple eyes glowed from the dark hood and right at her. He closed the door and walked towards her, which she back tried to back away.

"easy kid, am just checking if your not frozen anymore," he said placing one hand on her forehead and muttered something, " nope your fine, but I wouldn't leave bed just yet,' he said sitting down not far away.

"who are you and were is my stuff?" she asked him.

"I guess that's fair now that your awake, my names drake, drake silverblood and your stuff is safe and before you go and ask for it, no it is not here but somewhere safe," drake said leaning back in his chair.

"okay now that I answered your question how about I ask you mine," he cotinued.

Frisk didn't seem any harm in it, besides he did save her from being frozen to death, " sure go ahead."

"where did a human, a child get hold of a rare magic cloak?" he asked.

But frisk had no idea what he was talking about, she shrugged.

"hmm, maybe you didn't know and just pick it up, but where?" he said looking into frisks eyes.

" some old shop in the ruins," she blurted out.

" yes the ruins, so you have a magic cloak and a dagger, what were you planning to do?" he asked, again looking into her eyes.

" I didn't know about the cloak and the dagger was self protection only," she found herself blurting out again. Something about those eyes.

Drake nodded, "okay now that we got that out of the way, I'll let you rest," he said getting up.

"wait!" frisk called out.

"what?" drake said looking at her.

" I just wanted to know what kind of monster are you since you look almost like a human, even though I can't see your face." Frisk said.

Drake was a little taken back at the question, he sat back down, " well frisk, am a creature, half-human and half- monster, " he answered.

"oh, was it by birth or.." she started to say but drake interrupted her.

"that is a question that am afraid that I can't answer, so ask anything else if not am going to go outside."

And so frisk asked many questions about the underground, some she got an answer others not so much, but the more she talked with drkae the more she came to like this guy. In the middle of one of her questions the door opened.

And a skeleton wearing a blue jacket, black shorts and pink slippers with socks came walking in.

" sans about time," drake said getting up to greet sans.

"sup cousin, sorry there was a patrol up the road and they wouldn't let me pass without a badge or something so I had to take the long road," he stopped as he noticed frisk, " and I see you've been busy too."

[ end chapter ]

 **Hey guys, this one was pretty long but for a good reason. My computer had somehow deleted all of my chapter seven and chapter eight, now you'll only get one but better than nothing right?**

Also I won't be able to upload any chapters tomorrow, now the underworld take you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: three tests and training

When the skeleton named sans walked in I had no idea how to react, I mean come on a walking talking skeleton and seeing how drake reacted must be a common thing. After sans noticed I was there he went talked with his cousin (how can you be related to one is beyond me) and left me alone.

When drake had referred me to the kid the first time I had let it slide, but when he said it a gain I told him I was sixteen years old, he didn't say anything as he continued talking to sans, something about a sighting. So I sat there bored out of my mind as drake reached into his purple and black cloak and pulled out my black cloak and my dagger and placed it on the bed.

Before heading out of the door.

[ line break ]

"okay sans, am leaving you with the human, and I want you to bring her to the port as I have to run an errand," drake said as he was leaving, " don't worry about the dagger, she has no intention of hurting you and anyone else purposely."

With that he closed the door behind him, leaving only the human and the skeleton named sans. Who now had full attention set on her. He sat in the same chair that drake sat in earlier, sans had a lazy grin on his face.

"well a human teen, how funny, I was suppose to watch to see if any human came though the ruins and capture you but I don't really feel like doing it, and besides your already here and lucky to," he said.

Frisk didn't know if she should respond or just keep quiet, sans continued on.

"well it was a good thing that drake found you, before you turned into a popsicle," sans said. "any way, once you warmed a little bit more we should head out," he added.

" but its too cold for me to be walking around without some layers of clothes," she informed him.

" oh don't worry about that, it warmed up a little outside. Not a lot but enough so you don't freeze like last time."

"okay I guess," frisk said getting up and putting on her cloak.

She couldn't believe this was magic, she felt nothing as she put it one in the ruins so how the drake know this was magic and if so what kind of enchantment is placed on it. Frisk could ask sans, maybe he knew? She shook her head, better not.

Sans looked at her than to an imaginary watch on his boney wrist, "come on kid, I got to get you to the port before drake gets back, or I want hear the end of it," he said opening the door for frisk.

Once frisk stepped outside she didn't feel the sting cold, it was still cold but at a more tolerable level. But more of a winters over and spring is coming, sans walked a few feet ahead of her while she closely followed. They didn't really such much to each other, one was to busy looking around and thinking, while the other was lazy and didn't feel like talking.

It didn't last long, sans held up his left hand, signaling for frisk to stop and she did but before she could ask why did they stop, sans beat her to it.

"okay frisk, I need you to put on your hood and look down, okay" he asked her.

She did what he said, "what's wrong?" frisk asked while looking down.

"there's a patrol up here, I don't want one of them to see that you're a human, got it?" sans said.

"yeah," she answered, pulling up her hood over her head and looking down at the snow covered ground.

They continued walking. Frisk following sans footprints in the snow, as they walked she could hear people( monster?) talking and the sound of metal being hit. She really wanted to look up and see what was going on, but she also didn't want to be capture by any other monster and thus kept her head down.

"hold skeleton," a deep voice said.

Sans stopped and so did frisk.

"sup," the skeleton said.

"wait, I know you, yeah from earlier," the deep voice said, " how did you get past us?"

"well, there are many ways to get to one place and another by that I mean the long road," sans answered.

"who's the child?"

" a kid who wandered to far from town, and am taking her back to her parents, who must be worried sick," Sans said.

" I need to see her face, so i can find out who are the parents and fined them for carelessness," he said.

Frisk say the mans shadow as he went to unhood her, this was going south fast. Luckily a female voice called out to him.

"hey, just leave the kid alone and help me with this," she said.

The man sighed, " you two may go."

" see yeah," sans said walking along.

Frisk kept her hood on for a little bit, making sure that they were out of sight. She pulled her hood down and almost immediately someone was yelling.

"there you are you lazy bones, I have been looking for you for almost an hour," a tall skeleton wearing armor and a red scruff around his neck, shouted at sans who looked really sort compared to him, than the tall skeleton spotted frisk, " a-a human!"

"no papyrus, that's a rock," sans said.

Papyrus looked a little disappointed, then sans added, " but what's that in front of the rock?"

Once again papyrus had a excited look on his face, as he took a few steps standing in front of sans.

" human! I the great papyrus challenge you to a duel, now prepare yourself," he stopped as sans whispered into his ear, " change of plans, instead I will test you to see if your really worth fighting, meet me over there when your ready. Come along brother I need your help making sure the tests are ready."

Papyrus walked off with sans trailing behind, frisk was slightly amused at what just happened with the tall skeleton, she would have never guessed that they were brothers and what's this about tests? She thought as she walked towards were papyrus pointed to.

It wasn't far of a walk as she saw the two skeletons standing side by side, they stopped what they were doing as they saw frisk waking closer.

"halt human!" papyrus shouted, causing frisk to stop a good distance from them, "you shall not go any further until you passed the tests that I have laid out for you," He turned to sans, "brother ready to begin?"

Sans shrugged," yup."

He turned to frisk," you ready human?"

"yes," like she had any choice.

"okay, here's a riddle," papyrus cleared his throat, "round she is, yet flat as a board, altar of the lupine lords, jewel on black velvet, pearl in the sea, unchanged but ever changing, eternally. You got five minutes to answer."

Frisk didn't know at first, but the 'pearl in the sea' clicked, pearls are white and on black velvet in the sea, the answer came to her.

" the moon," she answered.

"correct, human! Now the second test," papyrus said as he walked towards her, "here this is for the second test."

He had handed her a rubrics cube, she looked up to see that he was already back where he was. " you got ten minutes to solve that one."

It took her only four, as there was tiny arrows drawn showing her what to do. This left papyrus baffled but quickly composed himself, he turned to sans who was already half a sleep.

"okay human last test and this one will be the most challenging, that I haven't been able to solve…yet, behold."

Nothing happened, he looked confused.

"well… that was something I didn't expect," he said before waving it off, " no matter we shall begin our duel, but not here, somewhere more space-ish."

With that he left, frisk walked after him, sans stopped her.

"yeah here's a quick tip when fighting my bro, when you see blue stop be still as you can be, think of a blue stop sign," he side stepping to the side, "okay there, head towards the duel."

Frisk thanked him and continued, following the trail that papyrus had left. As she walked she couldn't help but think of the fight she was going to have against the tall skeleton. Her fight with toriel hard enough, with balls of fire aiming at you. But papyrus seemed nice( though his a bit determined to fight her) and may go easy on her, hopefully.

After a few minutes of following the foot prints had led frisk to a large open area, and there in the middle was papyrus.

"ah there you are, now that you are here we shall begin our duel," he said," do you know how to fight?"

"more or less," frisk answered.

Papyrus looked annoyed, " more or less, human its a yes or no question!"

Frisk was taken back, " no, I don't know how to fight." She answered.

" well, I can't fight you if you don't know how to fight," he sad as he calmly walked towards her, "here let me teach you the basic's."

With that papyrus spends the next hour teaching frisk on foot work, telling her how to attack, but there wasn't really much of that sense it was easy to use a dagger.

"very good, you learn fast human," papyrus complemented.

"thank you, and my names frisk," she said to him.

"well, frisk, now you know the basics we shall begin the duel and don't worry I'll go easy," he said.

Frisk nodded, looks like her first real fight will begin.

[ end chapter ]


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight: battle of the bones

You know it was kinda nice that papyrus trained me ( though only an hour ), and with the lesson he gave me (mostly proper footwork and defensive stances) I felt a little better and had more confidence about fighting a skeleton with years of practice. But as we prepared to fight, life decides to slap me in the face.

[line break]

"ready human?" papyrus asked.

"yes," frisk answered.

This was it, she would have to fight him and hopefully no one gets hurt or worse killed. Got into a defensive stance, one that papyrus showed her, she held the dagger tightly not knowing what to expect.

Papyrus grinned as he summoned two axes that looked like they were made up of bones. Frisk was both amused and afraid, her dagger looked quite useless next to the his weapons. The tall skeleton must have sensed this because than he said.

"don't worry human, I'll be using easy and the most basic moves, so you won't get hurt badly," he said.

That made frisk relaxed a little.

Frisk was the first to make a move, she sprinted towards papyrus her dagger raised to strike. Papyrus was also ready as he too charged at her.

He had no intention of actually hurting the human frisk, maybe a little bruised but nothing else. But as he ran he felt something off, like someone or something was coming . he stopped halfway which caused frisk also to stop, wandering what's wrong.

Then they both heard it, something was coming, frisk saw two glowing red eyes coming from the other side of the clearing, the unknown figure walked into view.

It was a knight clad in black armor, with two spikes on both sides of his shoulder, his face covered by a black helmet shaped like a skull with glowing red eyes. A heavy looking sword was strapped to hid back

Who ever this was give frisk the creeps.

"hello there friends," he called.

"greetings knight," papyrus answered, "what brings you here?"

" first let me introduce myself, I am sir peter of the order of the green flame," sir peter said, " and am here for the human named frisk."

Frisk froze to the mention of her name, it felt like someone dropped an ice cube down her shirt.

"well met sir peter, my names papyrus," he said pointing to himself.

"yes I know all about you papyrus, but I have no time for talk, please give her to me and I shall award you," sir peter said looking at frisk.

Papyrus didn't know how to respond, a member of the green flame, a order of warriors and paladins that could help him get into the royal guard. But than again how did they know a human was here? Sans had said that drake found her first, only him, sans and drake knows. So how did sir peter know.

It hit him, unless the knight wasn't a member of the green flame nor anything else, papyrus stood in front of frisk.

"you are no knight of the green flame, be gone fiend return to where you came," he shouted holding his axes aloft.

Peter laughed, "and they told me you were the dumb one, well either way the human is coming with me."

He clapped his hands twice, there were more sounds of rustling coming from the forest behind the dark knight, than dozens of skeleton's walked out holding rusty weapons, broken shields and armor scarps. But the most disturbing part was when frisk noticed that their lower jaws were missing, their eye sockets looked empty and lifeless(unlike papyrus and sans).

The tall skeleton tensed up when he saw them, he gripped his axes tightly, " husk," he whispered.

Frisk wanted to ask 'what are husk?' but didn't have time as they charged forward, ready to kill.

As the skeleton husk's were half-way towards the two, bones had burst from the ground both large and small and heading right for them. The bones smacked into the husks, many reducing to a pile of bones. Only a few seemed smart enough to side step or destroying the incoming bones.

The sight amused frisk, as bones popped out of the earth and shooting at the enemy, she looked at papyrus. His eyes glowed bright orange as bones popped out.

'he must be summoning them' she thought, but she saw the husks getting closer( the smart ones anyway).

Than a bone that was dark blue burst forth and slammed into one husk before disappearing, dozens more of these blue bones appeared and struck the few, only three were too close for both frisks and papyrus.

With a grin he leaped into battle, bringing his axe down on one of the husks killing it, than brought both of his axes across the seconded husk, the last husk slashed his sword across but was blocked by a magic bone. Papyrus finished it off with an axe to the face.a

Frisk was amazed again at what she saw, no wonder he calls himself the great papyrus.

But sir peter was unimpressed, " well fought papyrus, but am afraid your fighting a battle for which," he raised his hand and black energy formed around his hands and the bones of the husk were pulled towards him, as they went, frisk watched horrified as they reconnected together, " you cannot hope to win."

More husk came from the forest, with better weapons, armor and shields. As they came out they formed a shield wall just right behind the reanimated husks, but peter wasn't done yet as a skeletal horse galloped out and stood right beside its master.

Papyrus laughed, " good I welcome a challenge."

The same could not be said for frisk, as she took a good step back.

Peter climbed on his husk horse and drew his blade, "charge!" he shouted.

The small army of husk charged, faster than before with rusty weapons ready to slay. The ones behind the shield wall went a little slower but kept right behind.

The tall skeleton summoned bones to repel the incoming attack, in the dozens more than last time and way faster killing them and again reducing them to pile of bones. Frisk noticed that the bones smacked harmlessly against the metal shields.

She wanted to warn him, to tell him that his magic attacks aren't working on the shield wall. But she was to late, as the last of the husk tusk were destroyed papyrus turned to the wall, his axes ready.

Suddenly a husk jumped over, a spear held in its grip, ready to kill the tall skeleton.

Than a bolt of blue lightning struck the husk square in the chest, educing it to ash. Both frisk and papyrus turned around and saw drake standing there with his hands outstretched, his purple eyes burning brightly. A black staff with blue runes on the shaft with a blue crystal on top floated near.

"drake!" papyrus exclaimed.

He looked at the two, " what? You think you can have all the fun," he said grabbing his staff and walked closer to the two, " well it seems were out matched, good thing I brought along friends."

As he said that, warriors clad in leather armor and green cloaks walked out of the forest, each wielding a sword and a medium sized round shield. Frisk also saw that they had mask's that looked like faces, one had the stern gaze of a man another had a female mask but with no expression. Papyrus looked really impressed.

"the rangers of veil-wood, wowie," he said.

"you think this changes anything!" peter yelled, " kill them, kill them all"

The husk broke the wall and attacked, the rangers quickly met them with sword and shield. Frisk wanted to join them, she walked only a few steps before drake stopped her.

"this is too dangerous for you, let us handle it," he said right before he blasted a husk with lightning.

"nyeh, nyeh, nyeh" papyrus laughed as he too charged, taking down a few husks

She was now glad that drake stopped her, the husks and the rangers clasher in a flurry of steel, blocking and parrying each other, the rangers seemed too have an upper hand. Drake was blasting husks with lightning and was buffing nearby rangers, and papyrus with agility that was beyond human, blocked, hacked and jumped around killing husk after husk.

A ranger close to the human, had lost her shield but was still fighting a husk, as she killed it and looking for a new opponent, a husk was creeping up to the side.

"hey watch out!" she called to the female ranger.

Said ranger turned to her and than a blade appeared from her chest, frisk stared in fear meeting the eyes of the ranger. She watched as the ranger collapsed to her knees and slowly faded into ash. But frisk didn't care for that part, she cared that she just got one of them killed, the husk turned to her and started to walk her way.

The husk was too close for her to try and escape with out getting gutted, it looks like she has to fight. She held her dagger tightly and ran at it her black cloak flowing behind her, she had to jump back as it slashed at her.

She went for the stab, hoping it only took one hit to kill them, but her attack was blocked by its sword. The husk than tried to stab her making frisk side step to avoid being skewered, frisk went for the stab.

Her dagger went right though its armor, with some force she pulled it out, the husk fell to its knees and frisk finish it off putting the blade in its head. As she pulled the dagger out of its skull, she felt both sick and glad at her first kill, though it was already dead, frisk felt something raise up inside her, like she had the power to fight. And so she did.

It wasn't long before she came across an enemy, sprinting frisk threw her dagger at the husk, hitting it in the shoulder and staggering it. Wasting no time she pounced on the husk knocking it down, pulling the dagger out of its shoulder and planted in its head.

Looking up, frisk saw a ranger fade to ash as a husk pulled a rather large axe from the disappearing body. She stood and with a crazed smile, she ran right to it.

Ducking a swipe from the axe that would have cut her head clean off, and slashed scoring a hit, but the chest plate was too tough for her dagger to cut though. The husk brought the axe down trying to cleave her into two.

Side-stepping, she quickly brought her dagger down between the head and shoulder slicing off its head. As the husk fell frisk looked around, most of the husk were dead, the rangers only lost a few of there numbers. Than she heard something behind her.

Quickly turning around, she saw a husk with a wicked looking mace standing right in front of her, but it fell forward a black scorch mark was on its back and standing not far away was drake.

"there you are!, I had been looking for you frisk," he said as he walked closer, " but I guess you can look after yourself."

"yeah, I could take on more of these undead freaks," she said, but than she felt her head go numb and fell.

"kid, you oaky?" drake asked worried.

"i-I don't know, I just felt sick all of a sudden." She said, " what happened?"

Before drake could answer, sir peter had now started to charge right at them, killing a ranger with his black blade and jumping off landing a few feet from where drake and frisk were, the horse rammed into a ranger and carrying him a good fifteen feet before exploding into fire.

Drake stood to face the black knight, but papyrus ran past drake and attacked.

Peter seemed to block all of the tall skeletons attacks, than peter managed to punch papyrus in the stomach and back handed him, "this fight doesn't concern you," he said as papyrus flew back, landing hard and not moving.

"damn you!" drake yelled as a blast of lightning shot from his staff.

But bounced harmlessly off a invisible shield, causing peter to laugh.

" is that the best you can do? Drake,failied wizard of the academy and lone survivor of the shadow marsh," he said.

"shut up! You fiend," drake shouted as lightning blasted, not doing much like last time.

While evermore peter walked closer, jabbing drake with words that frisk had no idea was about. But what ever it was, it was surely getting to drake.

Peter was now close to drake, with a flash peters sword clashed with drakes staff. Filled with anger drake pushed peter back and slammed the top of his staff right into the knights helmet, causing peter to stagger.

Then the helmet started to melt, taking of the helmet, frisk saw the head of a skeleton with glowing blood red eyes. It was a look that frisk nearly ran in fear.

"you shouldn't have done that," he said as his blade burst into black flame, and attacked.

Drake barely blocked the attack with his staff, breaking it. Now weaponless and not able to cast spells, drake was doomed and sir peter knew it all to well.

He kicked drake, knocking him down, he then tried to reach for his broken staff but a black sword blocked his hand, peter now stood over him, bending down he pick drake up by the collar of his robes and punched him, again and again he did this until drakes purple eyes flickered like a dying flame.

Frisk needed to help him, but how if she tried to charge him she would be dead before she got close. she had to come up with something and quick, the rangers won't be of help now, there to busy fighting the rest of the husks.

Then she had an idea, a stupid one, but still an idea. Pulling the hood of her cloak over her head hoping for any of that magic to help her, and went to execute her plan.

Mean while, peter had his sword in his hands and right over drakes neck, " your head will look nice in my trophy case," he said bringing the sword up.

That's when frisk made her move, she jumped on peter back and stabbed his neck with the dagger, peter yelped in pain, but he still managed to throw frisk off of him. He staggered back away from drake, dropping his sword.

He fell to his knees, " death is only the beginning," he said before falling over and fading into black dust.

Frisk rushed back to drake to see if his okay, but one of the rangers were already at his side.

"I'll be fine go and check on papyrus," drake fussed with the ranger.

As the ranger left, frisk went to his side.

" are you going to be all right?" she asked.

" yes, I told the ranger that, all I need is my staff," he said looking around for his staff, " but I can't get up at the moment, can you get it"

Frisk nodded and looked for his staff, she found one pieces not far and the other close to the first. Once she had pieces she went back to drake, he was now up waiting for her to bring him his staff.

"thanks," he said as she handed him his staff, he put the broken parts together and muttered something and a the staff was good as new, " we need to leave now, and don't ask why. We need to get somewhere safe."

He started to walk off, leaving frisk with so many question, like why did the rangers and peter faded away? and why did he say failed wizard? Lastly what about papyrus is he okay?

But of course she didn't and followed drake, and away from the scene of battle to where ever he was leading her.

[ line break ]

Hey good news, I was looking for the plot and found this chapter in one of my notebooks, sadly nothing else. It took me all day to rewrite this and fix a lot of things, and it still doesn't look well. On the side note I moved the Friday thing to Saturday, so there's that, I guess.

Oh and before I forget, as I have to rewrite the whole plot, it would take a long time for me to finish and if any of you guys or gals like the story you can pm me tips to help. Or put them in the review.

Lastly see you later souls of the underworld.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: snowdin town

After the battle I felt weird, like all of my energy had been sapped right out of my body. Twice drake had to stop walking and made sure I was alright, he even offered to carry me. Despite the pain that was inflicted to his skull, all responded was 'no big problem' and insisted that he carried me. So let him give me a piggy back ride.

Wasting no time, I got on his back and we continued on to a town called snowdin. Our paced slowed a little, after all he is carrying me. So I past the time with same questions. For starters, what are husks? Why did the warriors and sir peter fade into ash and not the husks when killed? And why does he keep his hood on?

He was okay with answering the first two, saying that the husks are made up of human bones reanimated by dark magic( though he had no idea why there lower jaws where missing), and with the warriors fading was one of those answers that I could not for the life me remember. But all I could follow was that and I quote ' creatures are only half monster so when we die are souls want to shatter but also want to turn to dust. Causing the dust to ignite when it reach's the part of the soul trying to shatter.'

But that didn't make no sense to me, so I left it alone and about the hood, he said it was personal.

[ line break ]

" and that's why am not allowed to enter grillby's eat and stay," drake laughed.

Frisk laughed along with him, despite his stern and business like attitude she liked the more fun and relaxed side of him. He had told her earlier, one time he had caught sans asleep on duty and cast a charm so when ever he falls asleep z's appear his head and it's still going on.

After he claimed down, he asked her a question, " feeling okay back there?"

"yeah, my head stopped throbbing and my leg's are not like jelly anymore. You can put me down if you want," she said.

"yeah, I think its for the best, " he said letting her down.

As the human stood, she saw drakes eyes. Not deep purple like earlier but lighter and more, she didn't know how to describe it, but it flet like she could trust him than anyone in the world.

"you okay?" he asked.

" yeah, am fine just thinking" she lied, " so how mush longer until we reach snowdin?" she added hastily.

"not much longer," drake said looking down the snowy path, " just around that bend, come on lets get going."

They walked on.

Frisk felt something watching her, it wasn't an evil stare nor was it a good stare. More observant. She quickly looked around but caught no sign of the watcher and hurried after drake.

" drake, is there anything dangerous out here?" frisk asked.

"other than the husks, no not really. Not many husks venture far from different-land."

"Different-land?" she asked in confusion.

" I keep forgetting that your new here, well long time ago the creatures and the monsters settled down here, but the creature felt the need to explore all of the under ground. Than they came across the black sea. When they crossed it they had discovered a new land, different land. Yeah there naming skills were a bit off…but still." Drake explained.

"what makes it so different?" frisk asked.

" I can't explain, you have to see it for yourself,"

"okay, than what's the black sea?"

" a large body of water as black as the void and deadly, very deadly mostly between midday and midnight."

"what happens between them that makes it so dangerous?" frisk said.

"imagine a bathtub filled with water and a toy boat floating in the middle," drake said, " now imagine someone jumping in and jumping out, than back in."

" that's not good,"

"tell me about, not to mention ships patrolled by husks. We lost many ships, creatures and monsters to the black sea's" he stayed silent after that.

But frisk had more questions that she wanted to ask, about the other land and what does it look like. So many questions are being left unanswered, she took one long look at drake and could tell he doesn't want to talk right now.

So they again walked in silence, that is until they rounded the bend and frisk saw building's and people walking around.

"welcome to snowdin frisk, " drake said before stopping, " listen, keep your hood on and hide your face. We don't want to draw to much attention to our self's," he added.

"like hiding my face won't" she said, but still covered her half her face with the hood.

Now they walked into the town, hoping nothing happens that involves them.

Though frisk couldn't see what was going on around her, she did hear metal hitting metal, the talk of everyday people( monster?), but what got her the most was the food, the smell of a bakery was close and making her mouth water. It felt like ages since she ate.

" don't worry kid, you'll get some food soon enough, once we find the building, " he said then adding, " actually we are already here."

Frisk took a quick peek from under the hood, and saw a three story wooden building with a picture of a blue dragon, and underneath in red letters read ' the blue dragon inn.'

Drake opened the door and walked in, frisk followed.

When she passed the door way, she smelt food and smoke that made her stomach roar with hunger. She also heard the laughter and talk of the people here, frisk felt drake grip her shoulder and steered her to a desk.

" good evening, welcome to the blue dragon. How can I help you?" a woman asked.

" two rooms for the night and a meal for the kid," he said.

" that will cost four gold and six sliver," she said.

Drake reached into his robe looking for the coins, and mumbled just to do it. Once the coins were in his hands he set them on the counter.

" the room's will be on the second floor, both on the right room's three and five. Here's your keys and the food will be up in a minute." The woman said.

"thank you," drake said before turning to frisk, " go what in your room, I'll be up in a minute. Hopefully with good news."

Frisk only nodded before taking the key from drake, and went straight to the room. After carful navigation though the crowd of people(monster?), she made it up the stairs and to the third door on the right.

After unlocking the door and peered inside, it was a small room with a bed, a small wooded table, a old looking rug, a old stove and a small fridge. All packed in a comfortable sort of way.

As frisk walked in, she felt her hand on the wall looking for a light switch and flicked it on. Brightening up the room, the room felt smaller now for a odd reason. She closed the door and jumped on the bed, feeling very comfortable.

Than someone knocked on the door.

Groaning, frisk got out of the comfortable bed and dragged her feet. She really didn't want to open the door, but it could be drake with his friend or something. She placed her hand on the door knob and puled.

It wasn't drake or his friend.

But a monster, a reptile like monster with orange scales, spikes trailing from his head to the tip of his tail. He also wore a black and orange uniform and was the same height as her, but the stangest thing was he had no arms. Frisk quickly checked to make sure her hood was still on, it was and she pulled it a little further over her face.

"yo, I mean hi. I've brought your food," he said pointing down to a tray on the floor, " and if you need anything else just call my name, its mk," he finished.

"mk?" she asked.

"oh, it stands for monster kid, but am not a kid, well not anymore. My sixteenth was yesterday…bye," mk said as he walked down the stairs and out of view.

As he left frisk looked down back at the tray, on it was a half of loaf of bread, cheese and a bowel of soup. She looked at it hungrily, she also wondered how did he bring it to her with no arms? But shook her head. Picking up the tray frisk went back inside.

She didn't know how hungry she was, until she ate all of the cheese, half the loaf of bread and her soup was now mostly gone. Frisk was now scrapping the bowel with the bread when the door was knocked again. Stuffing the bread in her mouth, she went to go and answer.

Standing up frisk walked lazily towards the door, now that her belly was full of food she didn't really want to do anything but take a nap. When she did open the door, she nearly choked on the bread.

There stood a woman with light orange skin, dark orange hair and fines were the ears should have been. That and she look like a pirate, a black shirt with a skull in the middle, dark blue pants, black boots and a rather large curved dagger was tucked in her belt.

When the woman saw her she smiled, not in a friendly way but more of a look at my shark like teeth.

Drake stood behind her.

" so this is the human eh?" the woman said, " doesn't look like much, does she?" she added in a disapproval tone.

" she's the one Sam, you should have seen her fight," drake said.

Sam didn't say anything as she walked past frisk and into her room, drake followed closing the door behind him.

Frisk wanted to ask drake who was the shark woman, but she found it hard to swallow the bread at the moment. Luckily drake was a step ahead in the thinking process.

" she is someone that can take us across the black sea, without many problems," he said.

"actually there's a small problem with that," Sam said, taking a chair from the table and sitting in it.

"and what my be the problem?" drake asked.

"I don't have my ship docked in snowdin, " she said, " it was in need of repairs and I don't like how the people fix my ship here."

"and why would it be need of repairs? If you hadn't left the docks for over a week," he said not taking his eyes off her.

" me and my sis, where having a friendly duel, we got carried away, and several holes the size of frisk here were left in the wake, " she said coolly.

"great, now we got to find another ship and hope that they can get us across-" drake began but was interrupted.

"whoa there magic man, my ship is the best and is better than half the ships here. All we have to do is go to the docks and get my ship, which should be fixed by now," Sam said a little hotly.

Frisk heard drake muttered something that she didn't understand.

" what did you say?" Sam said getting up from the chair.

Drake repeated what he said, still frisk could not understand it.

Sam started to talk in the same language that drake used, but she looked pissed as she talked to drake in the different language.

They did this for several minutes, but by then drakes eyes brighten with anger, and Sam had her hand to the dagger. They were going to fight is frisk didn't stop them soon.

Then she yawned.

That seemed to bring them back, finally noticing they weren't alone.

"get some rest kid, we got a busy day tomorrow," drake said, " me and Sam will finish our conversation later," he added glaring daggers at sam."

"whatever," she said while leaving.

" goodnight drake," frisk said taking off her backpack and cloak.

" night kid," he said, closing the door and turning off the lights.

The monument frisks head touched the pillow, she was out.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten: preparing for the long road.

When I woke the next morning, I felt really good like I could fight a dozen husks. What made it even better was when I smelled food, beacon mostly. I got out of the warm bed and followed the delicious smell, it was on the table with a glass of orange juice, there was a note beside the plate of food. I ate the food before I even glanced a second time.

And it read, ' frisk after you eat, meet me down stairs and remember to keep your hood on. And lastly I got word that the royal guard will be visiting snowdin, after are little… fight and we need to leave as soon as we can, -drake silverblood.'

My face fell a little, I may not know what this royal guard is but I do know they must not see me, or else. I quickly got my backpack and my cloak on and headed out the door. But as I left, I noticed a note besides the door with a dagger though it, holding it in place.

It read, ' human, drake told me that the royal guard will be here soon, so get your human ass up and out of the inn. We got things to do and supplies to buy, if my sister doesn't get you, I will, -sam.'

I had to read the note twice, the words were misspelled and a little scratchy. But I took her words to heart and left the room.

As I descended the steps I heard mk talking to drake, he sounded excited. Drake was leaning against the bar.

[line break]

"hello frisk, did you have a good night?" he asked as she walked closer.

" yo, I didn't know you knew drake! He is awesome like undyne, and he is a wizard yo!" Mk said, " are you a wizard too?" he asked frisk.

But before she could answer, drake spoke up, " she isn't yet, but merely my apprentice."

"whoa, that's cool yo!, to bad I can't hang around after my shift. Well I see you two later then," he said as he went behind the bar.

"well, that was something," frisk said.

"yes quite, anyway. Frisk we got things to do and not much time to do it, so keep your hood down and follow me," he said leaving the bar and outside the inn.

Like before frisk followed him, to where ever they had to go.

She couldn't hear many people, probably the news of the husks sacred most of them. And they wait until the royal guard came before they do anything else, it was a short walk when they heard Sam yelling at them.

"oi! There you two are, I've been waiting for a while and I started to wonder if you forgot about me," Sam said

" Is everything ready?" drake said as he stopped in front of her.

Sam grunted, " yeah everything is ready, but it would take a few minutes to load it on the wagon," she said.

Drake sighed, " okay, that's fine, It would give me enough time to collect some stuff," he reached into his robes and pulled out a list, " am low on a few magic ingredients, I need to buy some more. Sam you okay watching frisk for a few minutes?"

Sam grabbed frisks arm and pulled her close to her, a little to roughly, " yes, I can watch her as if she was my back."

"okay, I'll see you two soon," and he walked off.

Before frisk knew it, she was lifted into the air and carried off by sam. Who all the while was laughing, frisk on the other hand wanted to be put down. She tried breaking free, but find it hard to do.

"were here, human," Sam had set frisk down.

"where?" she asked taking a peek form under the hood.

There was a store, with weapons and armor seen though the window. And above the door in white letters read, 'arm's and armor.'

"why are we here?" frisk asked still a little disoriented from the grab and dash.

"drake said you needed better protection than quick reflex's and a dumb cloak, " she said walking up to the stores door, " and my gear is in here, ready to go. So come on human."

She walked in right after Sam, once she was inside her eyes nearly popped out of her head. There where swords as big as her, axes that looked like they could chop right though any tree and other assortments of weapons. Than there was the armor, some where golden, some where covered in spikes and one looked like it was melting.

Frisk couldn't help but be amazed at what she saw, so amazed in fact that she didn't notice someone sneaking up on her.

" hiya kid, " said a deep voice behind her.

The human nearly jumped into some armor, she turned around a saw a smiling skeleton in a blue hoodie.

"sans!? Is that you?" frisk asked.

Sans shrugged, " yep its me kid, tibia-honest I thought you forgot about me. But that's okay I got really thick skin,"

Frisk felt her lips from into a smile as he made, surprisingly clever puns. She tried not to smile, but sans already had started another wave of puns.

" right, here's a skeleTON of puns that are sure to rattle your bones. Let me tall ya, I felt like I had a femur dream working on these. Worked right to the carpals, and that isn't a fibula. What? You don't think these puns are humerus? Come on grow a spine, nah, don't worry, I'm just ribbing, don't give me that sternum look."

Now frisk couldn't help but laugh, so many puns in one breath that she couldn't stand right, she had to use a suit of armor for support.

" hey human you oaky?" Sam said walking from behind some armor, wearing leather armor and a curved sword was behind her back. Than she noticed sans, " oh, I mean…"

Sans waved airily, " don't worry Sam, I know all about frisk here."

"oh, in that case. Frisk I have your armor in that fitting room, go and change into it," she said pointing at one of the doors in the back.

"why do I need armor? I mean drake said this cloak was magical. So all I need is a weapon" she said.

"drake said that the cloak was magical?" sans asked looking at the cloak with curiosity.

"magically stupid, get in there and try on the armor." Sam said pushing frisk towards the changing room. " don't worry about your weapon, I'll find it for you."

"take your time kid, I'll humor Sam with more skelePUNS,"

"don't you dare!" Sam said, glaring daggers at him.

Frisk grinned as she went into the changing room and closing the door behind her, three pairs of armor were laid out and each had a note on it. One was a chain shirt( the note read, good for nimble warriors), leather( note read, balance, good for all warriors) and plate( only worn by tough warriors, not weak humans). She choose the leather one and don it on.

After a few minutes of fussing with the straps, she left the room where she saw Sam chasing sans with her sword, with bloodlust in her eyes.

"I said no more skeleton puns!" she yelled. Slashing her sword,

Sans easily dodged it, the sword had got stuck on a wooden table. Making Sam more infuriated at the small skeleton. As she tried to pull the sword out of the table, sans had noticed frisk standing there.

"oh, hey kid. Don't mind Sam she is having a bad time, but never mind that," he said waving his arm airily, " here is the weapon that drake had ordered for you."

He reached over towards a table that held several daggers, shortswords and what looked like miniature crossbows, he took one of them and handed it to her.

" here you go kid, one hand crossbow ready to go." He said.

She took the hand crossbow and looked a it, she didn't really know what to do with his. other than the obvious using it to kill enemies from far away.

" that wimpy thing? That couldn't stop anything," Sam said still trying to tug the sword out, " come on you stupid sword, get out."

Sans shrugged before Turing back to frisk, " don't worry about the bolts, which is the ammo for the hand crossbow. Drake already bought them, so… see ya."

Sans walked away, leaving frisk with a new weapon and watching a angery sam trying to pulled the sword free.

"oh yeah," sans said as he snapped his fingers.

At that moment Sam sword came free, nearly causing her to fall back. She had a grin on her face, she sheathed the sword back onto her back and turned towards frisk. She gave one look at the small crossbow. Shaking her head.

" I don't know what drake was thinking," she said.

" what was I thinking," drake's voice said behind them.

They both turned around, Drake was wearing a black leather vest that had vials filled with different color liquid strapped across his chest, black leather pants, with a small bag of rolled up paper on his side and he had a black hood on, which still hid his face but still his glowing purple eyes shined though the blackness.

Frisk didn't now what to say, he looked more like a human than anything. If only she could look at his face, to see what makes him different from the humans an the surface. But she couldn't say anything as Sam started to talk.

" wow, you look…awesome almost like something from an anime my sister talks about." Sam said.

" thanks, any way. The wagon is already to go," drake said before walking back out.

" okay, come on human. Lets go," Sam said once again, grabbing frisk's arm again and running out.

* * *

Hey **everybody am not dead, yet. I finally had the nerve to write this story again, and to those who like my story…awesome, and I've been reading other story's that are really good and somehow way better than mine… oh well.**

 **Whelp see ya later fellow souls of the under world.**


End file.
